


What if the Goose From Untitled Goose Game was in Death Note?

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Quote: Honk (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Light Yagami intends on creating an ideal world by killing off all the criminals in the world. Is there anyone... or anything that can stop him?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	What if the Goose From Untitled Goose Game was in Death Note?

“I will become the God of a new world!” exclaimed Light Yagami. This notebook was truly a gift that had been entrusted to him for a reason. Only he was capable of riding the world of those who commit crimes, those who sour the earth they walk on, those who were foolish or lazy. He would erase them from this world, and those who remained would bow before him and the rules he created.

_Honk._

Light’s train of thought came to an abrupt spot. He spun around to find that it was no longer just Ryuk and him in his bedroom. There, sitting on the end of his bed was a white duck of some sort. No… upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a goose. Light let out a loud laugh.

“What’s your name, little goose?” he cackled, pointing directly at it with his pen. “Were you a criminal, I would have already written your name in my notebook and removed your worthless life from this earth. But alas, you are a goose, and it appears that this notebook does not work on animals. Regardless, I have no time to waste on such a pathetic little creature. There are thousands, no, hundreds of thousands of people that are not worth the space they take up. I will hunt them down and find them, and with a scribble of their name, I will-“

“Uh, Light,” began Ryuk awkwardly.

“Silence! You dropped this Death Note, and it belongs to me now. You shall not interfere with my plans. I intend to rid this planet of those who are unworthy-"

“Yeah, yeah, I know what your plans are,” interrupted Ryuk once again. “But how do you intend to carry them out without your Death Note?”

“Without my-?”

But he was too late. By the time he realised that his Death Note was gone, the goose had already climbed onto the bus outside his house, carrying the notebook in its bill. Before long, it arrived at Tokyo Bay. It went for a nice long swim before dropping the Death Note into the water. Before long, the notebook had been swept out far into the Pacific Ocean.

*

L spun around on his chair, before popping a Campino sweet into his mouth. Watari had bought them for him on his recent trip to Germany. With a sigh, L continued spinning on his chair, trying to analyse the difference between sweets in Japan and sweets in Europe by swirling the sweet around in his mouth. After all, there was nothing else for him to analyse since there hadn’t been any major crimes recently for him to solve.

*

Light spent months searching for the Death Note, but with no avail. Meanwhile, Ryuk laughed and laughed as Light gradually grew more frustrated, demanding he revealed the location of the notebook.

“But Light,” teased Ryuk in a mocking tone. “It’s _your_ notebook, not _mine_.”

In the end, Light took his frustration to the internet, covering forums in posts of how he was a god, and that the criminals of the world would perish under his rule. When that didn’t get attention, he began uploading videos to Youtube under the username Kira(CENSORED FOR PRIVACY PURPOSES), “proving” that Shinigami were real with his footage of Ryuk. But unfortunately, no-one else could see Ryuk, so his videos were left ignored and forgotten.

*

Untitled goose had unknowingly altered the path of the universe. Where will it end up next?


End file.
